


Seven entries.

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy, Umbrella Academy, tua
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: The seven first entries from Boy’s personal journal.





	Seven entries.

_entry one_

It has been a week since I left the Academy. The Monocle hasn't managed to reach me yet. I guess, he must have gone mad with my absence. I really like it here. Now that I'm alone I have no problem playing all day long, without someone disturbing me. I found a CD-player today, I will try to make it work. Some CDs are from Vanya and Diego's favourite band!

_entry two_

It's been three days since I wrote entry one. Still no sight of the Monocle. Or any human being in general. I start to get bored. Maybe I should try to go back. The CD-player works. It feels good to hear someone sing. I kinda miss mum and the rest. I don't want to go back to Monocle yet.

_entry three_

I tried to jump back in time today, it didn’t work. I miss something, something important. I can’t figure out what. Maybe dad has made some progress. Everyone must worry so much. I will try again tomorrow, there is a storm coming. I must find shelter. Luther always said it’s important to take precautions when a storm is near.

_entry four_

A month has passed. I’m officially trapped in this post-apocalyptic world. There is no other human being around. I have searched the whole city. Well, almost the whole city. I haven’t dared to look down the sewers yet. Klaus and Ben’s library is filled with books about terrors in the sewers. Of course, that’s just fantasy or not? I must have started losing it. I still have plenty of food and bottled water, that’s good. I hope I manage to get back before I start to run low on supplies.

_entry five_

Another week passed. No progress has been made. I'm still stuck in this hell, alone. The Monocle has certainly given up on me. If he ever cared enough to begin with. I really doubt it. He has always been a selfish bastard. I want my mum. The sewers are empty, just like I imagined. The weather is getting worse every passing day. I might need to move south soon. Three months without hearing another human. I have to talk to myself regularly. Otherwise, I might forget how to speak.

_entry six_

Today the CD-player broke, I have to find a new one. Thankfully, I still have plenty of supplies. I need new clothes. The ones I have now are getting small. I must have grown taller. I lost count of days since my arrival yesterday, or the day before yesterday. I don't remember. I had to write in here for ages. I found company! Her name is Dolores and she is super smart and kind. We will dine together tonight! If only I could tell Allison about her.

_entry seven_

I think it has been a year since my arrival here. I have a great time, I'm super used to it. The peace and quiet, too much quiet. It's great! I don't even know why I was worried about it so much. I had been a fool really. I mean I don't even try that hard to go back anymore. Dolores is all the company I need. My sweet Dolores, I might as well marry her. Mum would approve, I think. Dad wouldn't, that's sure. Funny thing, I find it hard to remember his voice lately. Or mum's, or Luther's. I can still remember Klaus' laughter though. That's something.

I have to go now. Dolores is calling me. I must hurry, she hates being alone. Especially when it gets to silent. I must go. I must go.


End file.
